


Cell Block Solo

by RainbowCosmos



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sex-Positive Zolf, Spoilers for Episode 128, Trans Hamid, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowCosmos/pseuds/RainbowCosmos
Summary: “When you can touch me again, I want you to kiss me.” Hamid brings his hand up to lay gently against one of the cold metal bars.“I would like that.” Zolf says, simply.“When you kiss me, I want you totouchme.”
Relationships: Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Zolf Smith
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	Cell Block Solo

**Author's Note:**

> Hng hey what up I've been desperate to write this ever since I heard Zolf had a big pointy stick to keep people away from him lmao
> 
> Yeah I played with canon a bit to get Azu out of the way but its pwp, suspend your disbelief for 2000 words

Hamid wakes up just as they’re leading Azu away. Seeing her on the tail end of a set of glowing pink spears ignites an immediate panic in his gut. But she looks calm. And the people leading her are glowing with the same holy light that he’s so used to seeing from her.

“Azu!” Hamid cries out. “What’s going on?”

“Hamid,” Azu’s voice echoes back down the hallway as she is led away. “I am being taken to the temple for observation, everything is okay!”

“But we promised we would stick together!” Hamid shouts towards the staircase that Azu has now disappeared into, and he doesn’t receive a reply.

He drops his head forwards against the bars, and notices for the first time that Zolf has been sitting in his usual chair, watching Hamid with some concern.

“She’ll be back tonight.” He says. “They’ve been fighting Wilde since you got here to take her into their custody, and he’s given them 8 hours.”

Hamid lets himself slump back to the floor, leaning up against the bars of his cell. Zolf has his chair pushed up to the far wall of the small room, only a few feet from the cage where Hamid sits. Still, Hamid has grown accustomed to having Azu close by for a comforting hug in his moments of grief. Hamid wraps his arms around himself to dull the chill seeping up into him from the floor.

“I can tell why you’d miss her,” Zolf says, softly. “She looks like she gives good hugs.”

“She does.” Hamid confirms, and if he didn’t know any better, he’d say Zolf sounded- “Are you jealous?”

He’s only teasing, and Zolf’s answering smile is easy. Easy in the same way their slowly-rebuilding friendship has been.

“It’s been a long time, Hamid.” He says. “As soon as I can touch you again, I’m going to hug you.”

Hamid likes the new Zolf. He doesn’t like all the horrible things Zolf probably had to go through to get him to this point, but… he’s open, and he’s communicative, and he's honest about his feelings now. Hamid is also sure that he’s changed, himself. It might not have been nearly as long for him, but he’s been through 18 months worth of tragedies and introspection in the last 5 weeks for sure. The last few days have probably been the longest the two of them have ever been together without fighting about something world-endingly important. It’s like their dynamic has changed and left them with only the good parts.

Zolf has been there for him, feeding him, caring for him, keeping him company, comforting him through his grief as best he can from 4 feet away. It’s been hard on both of them, Hamid can tell. There are times when he can see Zolf’s arms try to extend to bring Hamid into a tight hug, like the rare ones they’d shared before, the ones that happened because Hamid had desperately needed a shoulder to cry on.

“When you can touch me again, I want you to kiss me.” Hamid brings his hand up to lay gently against one of the cold metal bars.

Zolf’s eyes go wide for just a moment, and Hamid can tell by the twitching of Zolf’s cheeks that he’s fighting to keep a smile off his face, and not doing a particularly good job of it. His pale cheeks dust with a very obvious flush very quickly, and he seems to mumble down at the floor for a little while before he is able to speak properly.

“I would like that.” Zolf says, simply, and it makes Hamid grin from ear to ear, sending Zolf a dazzling smile that has his captor smiling back unabashedly now, blushing even harder.

Hamid runs the flat of his palm up and down the cell bar, thinking for a moment how it would feel to pet along the firm lines of Zolf’s chest like this, while their mouths are busy with each other.

“You said Azu would be gone until the evening?” Hamid breaks their little reverie just as suddenly as he had created it. 

He can see that his question blindsides Zolf once again. It’s a sudden diversion from the matter at hand, and it visibly takes him a moment to catch up.

“Uhh yes?” Zolf responds.

“Good.” Hamid bites just a little at his lower lip as he rakes his eyes slowly up and back down the lines of Zolf’s body. “When you kiss me, I want you to touch me.”

Zolf’s whole face lights up with his blush this time, and he gasps aloud when Hamid’s words finally sink in.

“I want to run my fingers through your short new hair and feel you hold me close with those big hands of yours.”

Hamid is talking to him like they’re in one of Zolf’s romance novels, and Hamid can tell from the way his breathing visibly speeds up that Zolf is  _ definitely _ on board with that.

“If I didn’t know any better,” Zolf’s voice cracks just a little and he has to clear his throat before he speaks again. “I’d say this was a clever ploy to get me to set you free.”

Hamid laughs just a little at the joke and runs his hands through his own hair.

“Well I suppose I don’t really  _ need _ for you to let me out.” He catches his fingers around the short strands and gives a light  _ tug _ . He hums aloud with the movement, tilting his head back to show off the long, smooth lines of his neck.

“What else do you want me to do?”

Hamid grins, happy to see Zolf playing into his hunger. His gaze is stuck so resolutely on Hamid that he looks almost hypnotised.

Hamid gently runs his short nails down his throat.

“I want you to kiss me here.”

He reaches his collarbones and digs his nails in a little harder, scratching little red lines into his skin.

“And I want you to bite me here.”

Hamid’s magical shirtsleeves have not worked within the barrier of their prison, and so he sits before Zolf in a very plain shirt and a very plain pair of trousers. He tugs at the neckline of his shirt, showing off an expanse of his skin, smooth and unmarked other than the new, soft red scratches.

Zolf licks his lips and Hamid’s eyes follow the action closely. He leans against the bars conspiratorially.

"I'll give you a little tip about halflings," Hamid runs his hands back up to his hair. "We have very sensitive ears."

He flicks at the point of his ear and draws his lower lip between his teeth, biting hard around a beaming, mindless smile. His eyes screw shut for just a second and his thighs squeeze together as the pleasure runs right down his spine to pool between his legs.

When he opens his eyes again, Zolf’s hands are clenched into fists, white knuckled and sitting on his thighs. Between them, in his lap, Hamid can see that Zolf’s trousers are beginning to tent.

Hamid’s lips hang open ever so slightly, and he makes it a very obvious motion when he slowly runs the tip of his tongue over his soft lips, keeping his eyes on Zolf’s lap. 

Slowly, so slowly, Hamid shifts up onto his knees, running his hands gently over every inch of his neck and down his chest. He can feel his hand leading Zolf’s gaze as it slips between his legs, palming himself through his trousers and rubbing firmly. Zolf is so focused on the action that Hamid is certain he can see every tiny twitch that Hamid makes in response to his own touch. Hamid ruts his hips up against his hand, just a little.

Zolf’s jaw is slack and he very hesitantly shifts in his chair, quickly grabbing at his lap to rearrange himself.

Hamid is  _ hungry  _ now.

“Show me.” Hamid pushes up against the bars, clawing his free hand into his shirt desperately. “I want to see you touch yourself.”

Zolf groans aloud at this and, for the first time, seems to remember that they are not exactly having this conversation in a private space. His eyes dart around the small room quickly before he pushes his palm against his trousers, grinding up against it with a harsh sigh. 

Hamid answers him with a moan that is probably much too loud for the small room. He takes a long second to enjoy the way that Zolf’s entire face relaxes as he bucks up against his own hand. And then Hamid runs his own hands back over himself once more. He grabs at the hem of his shirt and pulls it up into his mouth, holding the fabric out of the way as he runs a hand down, past his waistband into his trousers. Hamid runs his fingers back over himself, gathering some of the wetness there before he pinches lightly at his cock, rubbing desperately. He moans again, muffled this time by the shirt stuffed between his teeth.

Zolf moans back at him, and the way he looks at Hamid, like he’s completely enamoured, feeds right into the heat building between Hamid’s legs.

Zolf seems rushed, almost frantic as he fumbles with his own belt and fly, the click of the metal falling away as he hurries through the motions to free himself. His cock springs free of its confines and slaps him in the stomach. 

“Gods, you have a beautiful cock.” The shirt falls from between his teeth and Hamid can’t manage to keep the breathy tone out of his voice. But he’s not at all wrong, Zolf is thick and heavy-looking, adorned with a single silver piercing that makes Hamid’s mouth water so quickly he fears he might start drooling.

Zolf flushes under the praise but starts to stroke himself anyway. He seems to be torn between eyeing the ground out of a shyness for being exposed like this, and staring intently at Hamid, memorising every one of his motions.

Hamid throws off his shirt, a nuisance, and pushes his pants off. He sits back on his knees, thighs spread wide for Zolf’s hungry gaze to lap up. Hamid gets his free hand on himself now, pushing two clever fingers into himself while his already-busy hand speeds up its work on his cock.

Zolf mumbles something under his breath, and Hamid can barely catch the word  _ perfect _ . He groans and fights against his own mounting pleasure to keep his eyes open. He’s rewarded for his efforts with the glint of the low candlelight off a drop of precum beading at Zolf’s tip.

“I want to get my mouth on you” Hamid pants the words out more than he speaks them.

“Funny,” Zolf huffs out a brief laugh, hand tugging harshly at himself as his eyes remain trained between Hamid’s thighs. “I was about to say the same thing.”

Hamid gasps at that, and can feel the tightness forming low in his gut.

“I’m sure that can be arranged.” It’s a promise, delivered like a moan, and it drives a tortured noise out of Zolf where he sits across the room.

Hamid can feel himself squeezing around his fingers and beginning to drip onto the cell floor beneath him as he draws ever-closer to the edge, every muscle in his body seizing up as he chases his finish, massaging his cock between his fingers.

_ “Zolf!” _ Hamid moans as his eye screw shut and the waves of pleasure crash over him, one after the other in quick succession. Each peak bringing the sweetest ache to every point of contact his hands have between his legs.

And then Zolf makes a strangled noise, and Hamid barely cracks his eyes open long enough to watch him finish into his own hand, cheeks red, eyebrows furrowed, cock spurting enough cum to make Hamid’s mouth water at the thought of licking it all up.

Zolf collapses back into his chair, and Hamid pulls his pants up and eases himself off his knees to sit comfortably on the hard stone floor once more.

Zolf pushes himself up with a noise that indicates just how much effort it must be for him to move right now, but he stays within Hamid’s eyesight as he crosses to the small basin in the room and washes his hands. And then he collects a small tub and a clean washcloth which he pushes through the gap in the cell mesh so that Hamid can clean himself up.

Hamid dabs himself with the damp cloth wherever he needs it, flinching just a little as he sneaks it down his pants, rubbing just for a moment over the very sensitive skin there.

“Do me a favour?” Zolf asks as Hamid is pulling his shirt back on. “Touch your cheek for me?”

Hamid follows the direction and lays his own palm over his cheek, feeling the heat of his blush under his fingertips. Zolf threads his own fingers together and leans forward to smile at Hamid from his chair across the room.

"When I can touch you again," Zolf says. "I want you to kiss me."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ily <3


End file.
